


My eyes have seen

by Kestrad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrad/pseuds/Kestrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Switzerland keeps dreaming about all the horrible ways Liechtenstein can die. So he sleeps with her (platonically) to make the dreams go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eyes have seen

The first night he sees her lying broken on the ground, a pool of blood beneath her head, another thinner stream between her legs, and he drops his sword and runs to her side, howling at the sky when she won’t wake up, howling at himself for being away when she needed him.

“Brother,” Liechtenstein says the next morning, “you look tired.” 

“It’s nothing,” he says, sipping some coffee from his mug and pulling out his smartphone to check the stock markets so he doesn’t have to look at her, because he’ll just see her covered with blood again and she’ll know because she reads him like a book. “Just worried about my rising currency.”

He finishes his breakfast resolutely ignoring his sister’s worried glances.

*

The second night he stands before a scaffold and he’s too close to see the victim’s face, but he can see her feet swinging freely and she’s wearing a familiar pair of dainty green shoes with a short curved heels and bright silver buckles, and he doesn’t need to look up to feel sick with recognition at who the accused witch could be.

“Brother,” Liechtenstein says the next morning, “you have bags under your eyes.”

“I worked late last night,” he replies between sips of coffee, though he knows she knows when he went to bed, he knows she’ll know it’s a lie. 

Liechtenstein purses her lips but doesn’t say anything.

*

The third night he finds her lying in a rude bed, her pretty face deathly pale, her lips red with the blood covering the pile of rags littering the floor beside her, and by the time he reaches her side her eyes have closed and she’s rasping something incomprehensible because surely she can’t really be saying “I love you” when he’s letting her die like this, fevered and alone.

“Brother,” Liechtenstein calls the next morning, “it’s not like you to get up late.”

He sits up in bed as she brings him coffee and doesn’t say anything at all.

*

The fourth night she brings him some warm milk before he goes to sleep, and the words “stay with me” fall out of his mouth before he realizes what he’s saying and he looks away ashamed because he should be taking care of her not demanding care from her.

But Liechtenstein only smiles and sets the cup aside and climbs in under the covers with him, and from somewhere she brings out a book of fairy tales and reads to him as he clings to her until his grip grows slack and he finally nods off.

“Brother,” Liechtenstein says the next morning, “you look happy today.”

“Good news came about the economy,” he says as he makes himself some coffee, checking the stock markets as he waits so he doesn’t need to look at her, because she reads him like a book anyway.

Liechtenstein simply smiles and nods and starts making them breakfast.

 


End file.
